


Jarabe

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Me apresuro en recoger algunas bayas y hojas de menta con las que camuflar el característico dulzor del brebaje, antes de regresar a la cueva.





	Jarabe

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Jarabe**

 

La ilusión, la gratitud y el alivio que habían provocado en mí la llegada del paracaídas mueren tan rápido al destapar el pequeñísimo frasco que Haymitch nos había enviado. Y lo único que soy capaz de pensar en estos momentos, con la rabia rebullendo mi sangre y la histeria instando mi cuerpo, es que  _esto_  no es la medicina que Peeta tanto necesita. Si no que, en su lugar, recibimos un frasco con jarabe somnífero.

A punto estoy de lanzarlo arroyo abajo, escandalizada y furiosa con nuestro mentor por malgastar tal oportunidad cuando la realización golpea mi mente. Esta dosis era más que suficiente para poner a alguien a dormir durante un día entero, lo sé bien porque he visto a mi madre usarla en sus pacientes más graves o problemáticos. Con ella tendría el tiempo suficiente para asistir al banquete, recuperar la mochila y regresar.

Si lo conseguía, si realmente me las arreglaba para no ser parte del baño de sangre que Cato y Clove desencadenarían, Peeta se salvaría.

No necesitaba meditarlo más. Me apresuro en recoger algunas bayas y hojas de menta con las que camuflar el característico dulzor del brebaje, antes de regresar a la cueva.


End file.
